Flame of my Desire
by Night Skye Tears
Summary: what if Persephone's fleeing with Hades was her destiny? and will everything heal itself after wounds are inflicted. what will the future hold for these trapped in fates' claws. (for any further confusion:gods based on Xena:WP)


           _"Flame of my desire_

_            Rise and fall_

_            Flame of my desire_

_            Reveal to me all_

_            All of what is_

_            All of what will be_

_            Reveal to me time_

_            And what will belong to me"_

            The god of the Underworld said the incantation tot he roaring fire on the cement platform. The red fire rose another ten feet as if in response. He opened his blue eyes and lowered his arms down to his side.

            The intense flames twisted and crackled, slowly contorting. Whisperings of a language long forsaken, spread through out the temple room in slow sweeps.

            A smile curved the god's lips. "But of course..." He rose, pushing his crimson robe behind him as he turned from the fire. "...A King does need his Queen." Hades stalked from the temple.

                                                            ***

            "Good morning Mother." A soft voice flowed.

            The older woman with long black hair and dressed in a purple silk dress crossed over on the chest, turned from the fountain to her daughter smiling. "Persephone, come join me." She patted to the cement surrounding the luxurious water fountain.

            The goddess adorned in alight blue silk dress, much like her mother's, but sleeveless, sat next to Demeter. "How are you on this beautiful day, my dear?" Her mother inquired.

            "Just fine Mother." Persephone pushed her brown tight curls away from her blue eyes to gaze into the clear waters. "Isn't water beautiful?"

            Demeter smiled. "Quite."

            "It must be my favorite element." Persephone proclaimed. "May I have a fountain in my quarters mother? One bigger than this one?"

            Her mother laughed. "Oh Persephone, you may have anything you like. I'll have Hephaestus make you a statue for you, I'll see him today."

            "I'll want colorful fish too." She reached out to touch one in the pool of the fountain.

            "Of course." Demeter stood.

            "_Now_ mother?"

            "Well when would you like me to see Hephaestus?" She inquired lightheartedly.

            "Now is fine, I suppose. I shall go and gather some flowers for my new fountain." Her curls bounced when she arose.

            "Alright dear. I'll return shortly." Demeter smiled as she disappeared in a shimmer. Persephone did the same, disappearing with swirling sparkles.

                                                            ***

            The goddess Persephone materialized in a deep forest. Lush green trees loomed over the wide dirt path. Her periwinkle dress flowed softly behind her. Light voices echoed behind her. Persephone stopped and turned around. "Hello?"

            Three flashed of light appeared in front of her. "Hello Persephone." Three nymphs dressed in thin colorful togas greeted the goddess. 

            "Who are you?" She asked slightly cautious. 

            "We are nymphs, to keep you company on your journey." The middle one dressed in blue slightly bowed.

            "I'm just gathering flowers, it's hardly a journey." Persephone protested.

            "Your mother advises it, Goddess Persephone." She bowed again. "I am Sapphire. This is Ruby," she motioned to her left. "And Emerald." The one on her right nodded.

            Persephone sighed. "Alright, as my mother wishes." She waved them on, and the four walked down the path and into the open field. The field had rolls of colorful flowers and tall trees. "This is perfect." Persephone said with wide eyes. "This way." She led the nymphs to the center of the field. "Look at all the colors! These will all go perfectly in my fountain." She exclaimed. "Over here." she took off running over the hills.

            "Lady Persephone?" Sapphire looked around and barely caught a glimpse of the retreating goddess. "Lady Persephone! Don't run off! Wait for us!" Sapphire yelled after the young goddess. She took the other two nymphs and ran after Persephone.

            "Those silly nymphs." Persephone shook her head looking back to the small figures off in the distance. She ran further down the rolling flower covered hills. "Thinking I'd run into troub--" She was cut short by colliding into something and was flung back, off her feet.

            "Ow." She rubbed her backside where she had fallen. "What..." She looked up to the figure standing before her. Her eyes traveled from leather boots, to black leather pants, to a silver chest plate over a broad chest, to the crimson robe sloping over a muscled frame, to ice blue eyes and sleek blond hair. "H-hello..." She managed with a timid smile.

            The older man just smiled. "Hello Persephone." He held out a hand. "I am Hades."

                                                            ***

            "Not very often I get a visit from such a pretty lady." The leather clad man said to the woman entering into the smithery.

            "Hello Hephaestus." Demeter flashed a smile.

            "What can I do for you my m'lady?" He asked as he moved from the burning coal over to the goddess.

            "Well, my darling daughter Persephone has had a whim to put a dazzling water fountain in her quarters, and she'd like nothing more than to have one of your statues for display on her fountain." Demeter leaned against the stone column and looked around. The cave-like dwelling had tall ceilings and rock surroundings. Many swords and shields and weapons of all kinds glittered along the walls. The huge fire in the back roared a greeting. Countless tools lay spread across the various tables.

            "Well I'll get right on it. What would the lovely goddess have on her fountain?" He asked moving to grab a large tool and headed back to the fire and hot materials lying about.

            "Oh I don't know, nothing too extravagant, Persephone is easily pleased. Whatever you think would suit her best." 

            "Well I would have only the best for Persephone, she deserves nothing less." He tried to hide a smile as he turned from Demeter. But she caught the grin, and could only smile at the thought. She had been going over the possible husbands for her precious daughter to wed. Granted Hephaestus wasn't the most attractive god, but his growing admiration for her daughter convinced her more and more each day of who her son-in-law should be. Strong and honorable, exactly who Demeter had in mind. She watched him as he readied the bronze liquid; he was fairly tall, with black hair and dark eyes. Working as an esteemed god of metal work and fire, did no harm to his figure that was partly covered by the thin black chic apron.

            Demeter shook her head. "Of course."

            "Where is the goddess of the hour anyway?" Hephaestus looked up from his work.

            "Oh she's out gathering flowers, you know her." A soft smile spread across her coral lips.

            He laughed. "That I do, flowers are the most important thing in her life." He joked.

            "Yes, she says they're just so full of life and beauty."

            "Much like her." 

            Demeter met his eyes with a warm smile. "Indeed. Well I should get going, Persephone should be back soon and I wouldn't want her to find any trouble in my absence."

            "Send her my regards, would you?"

            Demeter smiled with a nod, and left the god to his work.


End file.
